Serena and Darien: 100 ways to Love Someone
by fairytaleangels
Summary: I wanted to join in with the 100 themes so here is my 1st submission. This is going to be a series of short drabbles i think thats what they r called. the Chapters won't be linked together in any way. My first Sailor Moon fic, let me know what you think
1. Confessions

Hiya,

This is my first Sailor Moon thingy. I got so into the 100 themes thing that i decided i wanted to join in. So please let me know if it is any good, or if it is really bad for that matter

* * *

#57: Confessions, 192 words

"I miss you when you're not around" Serena whispered

"I miss you if we don't see each other for a while" Darien said.

"Sometimes I wish you were nicer to me, it hurts when you make fun of me" Serena said, trying hard not to cry.

"I wish I knew how to have a conversation with you that doesn't involve throwing insults" Darien said with a sad sigh.

"I love you so much it hurts" Serena said, closing her eyes as if to block out the pain.

"I love you more than you will ever know, Serena" Darien spoke as he stood on his balcony, staring into a clear night sky. He hoped the stars would carry his confessions to her as he was afraid to do it himself. Slowly turning around, Darien walked into his apartment to try and get some sleep.

On the other side of the city, Serena slowly stood up from her place on the windowsill. Her confessions were for her and the night sky, maybe one day she would be able to tell him how she felt but for now they were kept close to her heart.


	2. Geek

Sorry about the long wait, my editor had internet issues

* * *

99 Geek, 285 words

Serena sat in her favourite booth at the arcade. She was staring at the algebra question that had been giving her problems since she sat down. Normally she would have begged one of her friends to do it for her but they were all busy. Amy was at Cram school, Rei was helping at the temple, Lita was chasing the latest guy that reminded her of her ex and Mina was with Artemas and Luna. Serena was slowly sipping her drink, she really wanted to give up but her mother had taken a firm line and now checked that Serena had done her homework. The door to the arcade opened and Serena winced as she recognised the voice.

"Hi Andrew" Darien called to his closest friend, "do my eyes deceive me, or do I actually see Meatball Head doing homework?" Darien moved to stare over Serena's shoulder at the homework.

"Leave me alone Darien" Serena said, not really wanting to get into an argument today, "Just because you're a geek doesn't mean everyone finds school work easy"

"Fine Meatball Head" Darien said with a small smile on his face, "I won't tell you the answer is 24." It took Serena about a minute to realise that Darien was right, the answer was 24, she broke into a smile, packed her book away and in her happiness ran over and hugged Darien, gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out.

"I'll gladly be a geek if that's what it gets me" Darien quietly whispered as he held a hand to the spot on his cheek where Serena had kissed him. Both Serena and Darien spent the rest of the afternoon with smiles on their faces.


	3. Cape

Sorry guys, heres another long awaited chapter. Work caught up with me and left my story writing in the dust. Another one soon I promise.

* * *

#45 – Cape. Words - 267

Serena stood at the top of a skyscraper looking out on the city that she had saved once again. Sometimes being Sailor Moon seemed such a thankless job, but then she'd walk down the street and see all the smiling faces and it wasn't so bad anymore. The battle had been a long one and it was very late; Serena knew she had school in the morning but she just couldn't pull herself away from the view. A cold wind blew Serena's hair around her face and she shivered from the cold. She caught the sounds of footsteps behind her but hoped that if she didn't acknowledge them, then the person would go away.

"Meatball Head!" a familiar voice said, "You'll freeze that small brain of yours if you stay out here dressed like that"

"Can't you give it a rest for one night, Darien?" Serena asked with a small sigh. She didn't turn round to face him for fear of breaking the peace that had come over her while she had been there. She jumped only slightly when she felt a warm material enclose her shoulders but still she stared at the view. Darien put his arm round Serena's shoulder, for one night the enemies would be at peace. Darien had choose to ignore the striking resemblance that Serena held to the princess of his dreams, and Serena didn't realise the cape was Tuxedo Mask's. Neither of them needed that information at that moment, for they felt a connection. Without even realising it, they were, for that space in time, the true definition of soul mates.


	4. Valentines

Wow I think i'm doing quiet well, 2 chapters in less than 2 weeks. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

#23 – Valentines, Words - 359

_My Dearest Serena,_

_Your smile lights up the darkest day and your laughter is like music to my ears.._

_I will be here for you forever and always._

_Love Always_

_Your Masked Admirer._

The card had arrived in the post that morning; she grabbed the card and then ran off to school. It was now lunch and she had finally got around to opening it; she was shocked when she had seen the heart on the front and the words "Be My Valentine?" but she had assumed it would have been from her dad as she had been complaining to him that she would never receive a Valentines Day card. On reading the inside she had been even more confused as the writing belong to no one she knew.

"What's that Sere?" Ami said from behind her. Serena silently passed her the card and waited to hear the reaction. Serena herself was gob-smacked; she was not expecting to receive a card from anyone other than her family.

"Wow Serena, when did you get this?" Ami asked, almost as shocked as Serena was.

"It came through the post this morning" She explained still in a slight daze, but slowly the excitement started to kick in. "Someone actually went to the trouble of posting me a card!"

"Someone from Tokyo from the looks of this post mark" Ami said looking at the envelope.

"Well now I have to find out who it was" Serena announced, enthused by the thought of a mission that didn't involve saving the world.

* * *

Darien sat in the crown arcade sipping at his hot coffee with a smile on his face. 

"What are you happy about?" Andrew queried.

"I'm just hoping I've made someone's day" Darien explained glancing out of the shop window towards the school that could just be seen.

"Don't worry. I reckon the special person that got that card will be very happy." Andrew said, looking at his friend with an indulgent smile, "As long as you posted it to the right address"

"I hope so, I want her to be happy" Darien said, and went back to sipping his coffee.


	5. Stained Glass

#27 – Stained Glass, Words – 412

Serena had woken up very early, which made a change for her. She just couldn't get back to sleep, so instead she got up to watch the sunrise. She loved to watch the different colours intermingle; it reminded her of a stained glass window in a church, the different colours used to make a beautiful picture. Sometimes the scene would remind her of her friends, each different colour representing a different personality.

The moon and the stars that were around just before sunrise made Serena think of herself, she wasn't being egotistical but that is how she saw herself; the small light that kept the darkness at bay. Once the darkness became too much for the moon to contain then the colours of the day would turn up to help in the never ending battle. Red would always come first, ready for a battle. It reminded Serena of Rei, always ready to defend herself, even if Serena was the only person to fight with. Then next came yellow, the light that supported the others and reached every corner to warm the earth. That was Mina, a shoulder to cry on and a personality that could warm even the coldest of hearts. The green of the trees could be seen with the rising of the sun, showing the darkness that it could not stop the life on the earth. Lita's life never stopped just because she had to fight the negaverse almost every night; if she wasn't cooking then she would try out some kind of sport. Lastly came the blue of the sky, the calm element that settled everything down. This was definitely Ami, she could remain calm in any situation and she used logic and brains to help in whatever way she could.

There was one colour which Serena always left till last in her contemplations; this colour only appeared once the dark was almost completely gone, when the moon was hidden again and the daylight reigned at last. This was the silver lining that tinged the edge of every cloud. Darien was the person that Serena thought of; he was the thorn in her side but could always make her forget the problems that life threw at her. The saying goes that every cloud has a silver lining, and Serena knew that once daylight appeared her silver lining would take Sailor Moon and turn her into normal "meatball head", which, during the day, was exactly what Serena wanted to be.


	6. Last Dance

Wow, it has been far too long. I'm sorry, I've had a couple of these sitting on my computer for ages so I thought I'd post one. Plus my muse is running haywire inspiring me on all the stories I am currently writing so I should have a few more little drabbles, if only to try and calm him down.

* * *

#65 – Last Dance, 230 Words

Serena sighed as she put her chin on her her hand and stared at the dancers. She'd been dragged to this dance by her parents, her dad had had to be here for work and wanted to make a good impression by showing a united family front. It wouldn't have been so bad, but it was almost the last dance and Serena hadn't been asked once. Every time a boy had come within a foot of Serena her dad's radar had kicked in and he'd sent the poor boy running with an evil glare. Serena sighed again just before a voice came from behind her.

"Poor little meatball head, all dressed up and no one to dance with," came Darien's sarcastic tone as he sat in the chair next to her.

"Go away Darien," Serena responded, barely glancing his way.

"Come on, Serena, playing the wall flower is not like you," and with that Darien grasped her wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor. The last dance of the night was a waltz and the two went into what seemed to be very familiar holds. While they danced they put aside their differences and just enjoyed the company. Serena's dad had been about to send a death glare at the man who held his daughter so closely, but one look made him rethink, after all who could fight destiny.


	7. Pocketknife

Well, here is another one, I'm not too sure about this one though. You'll have to let me know what you think, I did right it over a year ago though.

* * *

#37 – Pocketknife, 228 words

Darien had torn his apartment apart looking for it. It had been the only thing he had from before the accident and he had misplaced it. He had gone through his locker at college, his car and his motorbike. The only place left for him to look was the arcade, so that is where he was currently headed. He entered the arcade just as Serena was leaving. Instead of throwing an insult at him she just smiled and carried on walking.

"Hey Darien," Andrew called out once he saw his friend at the door, once Darien had moved towards the counter Andrew passed a small box towards him, "Serena just dropped this off for you. Didn't say who it was from, just that a friend had asked her to give it to you."

Darien looked at the box thoughtfully as he opened it. Inside he found his lost pocketknife, engraved with his name, and a letter which surprised him but brought a smile to his face as he grasped the pocketknife.

_Darien,_

_I found this on the floor after a battle, I noticed you had just left as I arrived and assume it is yours._

_I asked Serena to return it as it looks important._

_Stay Safe_

_Yours_

_Sailor Moon_

While he was reading the letter he missed seeing Serena at the window smiling at him before she walked away.


	8. The Small Things

This relates to the chapter entitled Valentines, if you can't remember it you may need to back track. Enjoy

* * *

#82 – The Small Things, 257 words

It had been two months since valentines day and Serena was no closer to discovering who had sent her the card. She'd asked everyone she could think of, no one had any hint of who could have sent it, well no one was admitting to it anyway. She had been complaining about it to the girls one day in the arcade.

"Maybe it was just a prank," Serena had sighed as she put her head on the table, "I mean who would want to send me a valentines anyway, I'm just a big klutzy cry-baby." The girls had all looked at her with sympathy but refrained from saying anything. Now two days later she had received another card, but this had been delivered with a beautiful rose.

_My Dearest Serena,_

_My card on Valentines Day was no joke, I am not sure how you will react to me though, which is why I hide my identity._

_Also this belief of yours that no one would like you is ridiculous. You may be a klutz at times, or cry at other times, but that is not what makes you lovable. Its all in the small things Serena, those little things you do for others to brighten their day with no selfish intention. Your giving heart and your bright smile._

_Love Always_

_Your Masked Admirer_

_P.S remember Serena, its all in the small things. _

* * *

Darien sat at his usual stool in the arcade imagining the smile that would light up Serena's face a she read the card.


	9. Liar

I've taken a bit of creative licence with this one, hope thats ok. Enjoy

* * *

#19 – Liar, 290 words

"_Liar, Liar_

_Pants on Fire_

_There they are_

_On the telephone wire"_

6 year old Serena sat in the sandpit curled into a ball crying as some of the other children taunted her. It was her first day at school and she was hating it. She wanted to be back at home with her mum, helping to look after her little brother.

"Hey, leave her alone," 10 year old Darien called as he ran over to where he could see little Serena. At the sight of the older boy the other children scattered. Once Darien reached the sandpit he knelt down next to Serena and tapped her on the shoulder. Once she looked up at him from her position on the ground he opened his arms and she flung herself into his hug. He let her cry a few moments more before speaking.

"What was all that about Sere?" Darien asked the girl that had been his friend since she turned up in his hospital room one afternoon when he was small. He still held her in his arms, but leant back a little so he could see her face.

"I had to stand up in front of them and tell them something about me, I told them I was a princess and they all thought I was lying," Serena explained, quickly looking up at Darien before putting her head on his shoulder, "but daddy is always saying I'm his little princess so I wasn't lying."

Darien couldn't help but smile at that, somehow this one little girl could always bring a smile to his face.

"O Sere," Darien said shaking his head a little and hugging her a little harder, "you'll always be a princess to me."


	10. Nightmare

Well yet another one, I'm doing quite well writting these. It gives me muse something to do anyway.

* * *

# 54 – Nightmare, 261 words

At the first flash of light Serena had frozen like a startled dear, it had started to pour with rain a short while ago and she had no umbrella. She also hated thunderstorms, they caused her to hide under her covers at home and more often than not filled her nightmares. At the first rumble of thunder Serena dropped to her knees with a scream.

"Meatball head, you're meant to get out of the rain, not play around in it," Darien shouted from behind her. He came to stand in front of her and offered her a hand up, his other hand clung to the umbrella he was carrying, "come on, you'll be safe with me, lets get somewhere dry."

Serena stood up and huddled with Darien under the umbrella as they walked to the arcade.

* * *

Darien had watched Serena walk into the park a while ago as he stood on his balcony and had noted the blackening sky. He knew how much she hated thunderstorms and by the look of the black clouds rolling in this storm was going to be big. He had gone back into his apartment, grabbed his jacket and an umbrella and followed her into the park. The look of terror on her face as he had offered her his hand was not a look he wanted to see on her face again. It would haunt his nightmares for years to come, and he wished he could do something to stop thunderstorms, just so there would be one less reason for Serena to be scared.


	11. Death

This is a bit depressing, not sure where this comes from. I would say enjoy but that seems a little morbid. I'm using that creative licence again.

* * *

#18 – Death, 297 words

Darien stood at the grave, as he had done on the same day every year for the past five years. With a flick of the wrist he produced a rose and laid it by the headstone.

_Serena Tsukino_

_1986 – 2004_

_Loving daughter, sister and friend_

_The world shines slightly dimmer_

_without you._

Serena had died saving the world, but the world hadn't noticed. The world had carried on spinning, time had carried on ticking and the sun had continued to rise and fall. The only people that noticed where a small group of people that had gathered for her funeral on a wet march day. Her parents had grieved their daughter, her brother had grieved his sister. Andrew had said goodbye to the bright personality that brightened up the arcade and Molly missed the friend she had had for as long as she could remember. The people who felt her absence the most had been those that had stayed by her grave long into the night. The five people who knew what the world had lost, but also what they had been denied by the loss. The scouts missed their princess, their leader but most of all their friend. Darien missed his reason for living, the bright light at the end of his dark tunnel, his Meatball Head. The five left behind had grown apart without their friend to hold them together, but they always gathered here on this day to remember. No matter where they were in the world they came back together to say thank you. Darien felt four hands lay gently on his arms, when Mina's voice spoke the same words she did every year.

"Don't worry Darien, your love defied death once. She'll make sure it does it again."


	12. Glasses

This is a bit longer than my usual and the ending is a bit rushed, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please RandR.

* * *

#84 - Glasses - 337 words

"Take off the glasses Serena," Raye said with a sigh as she sat down at the booth in the arcade. The day had been awful, but Serena was still as happy as ever.

"What glasses?" Serena asked in confusion, looking to the other three sat in the booth for an explanation. She winced when a different voice responded.

"She means the rose-tinted ones, Meatball-head," Darien said as he spun in his stool, "they're irritating."

"At least rose-tints are better than black-tints, Jerk" Serena responded.

"He's right Serena," Raye agreed with Darien, "the glasses are very annoying." At this Serena's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her friend and she fled from the arcade without a word.

"You're meant to defend her Raye, not agree with me!" Darien said as he followed Serena out, missing the look of shock on the four faces he left behind.

* * *

Darien had found Serena sitting in the rose garden of the park. He took a seat next to her and spoke before she could.

"Raye was wrong Serena, and I was wrong," Darien said as he stared straight ahead, not daring to look at the girl sat next to him, "there are not enough people around who look at the world like you do." Darien jumped as he felt a hand being placed on his.

"It's all right Darien, neither of you were wrong." Serena said as she looked at him, "people like me need people like you and Raye, people who challenge our positive outlook and remind us why we see mainly good." Darien stared in surprise at the young woman who he often teased and tormented. How little anyone really understood Serena. She was one of a kind and he was glad to say he knew her. He turned his hand over and took hold of hers, and that is how they stayed for the afternoon, sitting in the rose garden just enjoying each other's company.


	13. Buried Treasure

#29 – Buried Treasure, 124 Words

Darien smiled to himself as he saw Serena and her four friends run around after a group of children in the park. He has wanted a quiet moment to himself but had been distracted by the sounds of children's laughter. He recognised a few of the children, they were from the orphanage he sometimes helped out at. Recognising the matron he had gone over to talk to her and find out what was going on, apparently Serena had organised a day out for the children which currently involved a treasure hunt.

"Darien, come help us find the buried treasure!" called a young boy as he ran past. Darien just smiled and shock his head. He had already found his treasure, for buried under Serena's klutzy, cry-baby exterior beat a heart of pure gold.


End file.
